The present invention generally relates to the field of health and fitness. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exercise facility wherein members can exercise privately. Moreover, the present invention relates to a method and system for providing a user with an automated personal exercise program which can be automatically varied according to the user's needs.
Today more than ever before, individuals are becoming more aware of their own physical fitness and the need to exercise. People follow exercise programs for a variety of reasons. These reasons include maintaining general well-being, assisting a weight loss program, increased muscular definition, and preparation for a particular sporting event.
Scientific evidence has established that exercise is known to improve and maximize individual health and to constrain the effects of aging. The proven benefits of fitness training often include, for example, increased muscle mass, lower resting heart rate, decreased cholesterol levels, lower blood pressure, and less stress on joints. To achieve these benefits, a consistent exercise program spanning an extended period of time is usually required.
In order to offer exercisers a complete and balanced program, exercise facilities typically include strength equipment that work targeted muscle groups as well as cardiovascular machines. New exercise facilities or “gyms” are being opened nearly every day to provide a place where individuals can go to work out on various kinds of equipment and physical fitness devices. Modern exercise equipment is typically capable of adjustment to accommodate different fitness levels, i.e., a difficulty or resistance setting is usually provided that can increase or decrease the amount of exertion that it takes to operate the machine, thereby making it possible for a single machine to accommodate users over a wide range of ability levels. Gyms which include such exercise equipment are especially helpful and convenient for individuals who must sit at a desk and work during the day and get very little if any physical exercise, and for a relatively low monthly rate provides access to a fairly large number of exercise devices.
However, traditional gyms provide a limited number of stand-alone pieces of exercise equipment, or stations, on which to accomplish these exercises. Moreover, each device typically can only be used to perform a small set of specifically targeted exercises, for example, a triceps machine is operated by a user to exercise the user's triceps muscles, the target muscle.
The relative popularity of different types of machinery dictates the unique capacity of each machine. For example, men are usually far more likely to use a bench press than they are to use a leg abductor machine. Despite the numerous choices of exercise machines, it is a common occurrence to find increased demand for a certain type of equipment, wherein the demand is often larger than the capacity. Since the devices can only be in active use by one individual at a time, and each individual's exercise program is personal to that individual, there is often contention for pieces of exercise equipment between multiple individuals, resulting in bottlenecking or user downtime. Frequent bottlenecking during peak times is very disruptive to a workout program, often resulting in inefficient and time-consuming workouts. Many times an individual cannot achieve a regular workout and measure the individual's accomplishments because when the individual is ready to exercise with a certain type of equipment, that equipment is being used by another member of the gym. Frequently, if the next station or device is being used by someone else, a person will either cut short a workout session and/or skip one or more stations thereby precluding the achievement of a maximum benefit workout.
Although the multi-fold benefits of physical exercise are well established, most users are pressed for time and seek to maximize the benefit of such time as they have. Due to the increased demands on people's lives, exercisers are requiring more efficient use of their limited time at the gym. At the same time, gym operators typically have limited budgets and are not able to typically purchase more equipment to accommodate increased usage. Additionally, spending money on equipment for purchases requires more floor space into which to fit the additional equipment and increases the total maintenance cost for keeping all the equipment in working order.
Although the above-described problem of not having a particular station or exercise device available when the user desires occurs in some instances, in other instances users are simply overwhelmed with the large number of machines, stations, etc. Given the equipment that is available, the user can create a program from an almost limitless number of possible permutations. This can be overwhelming to those who are starting an exercise program using gym equipment for the first time. The uneducated user may not understand or appreciate the purpose of each of the machines or stations, and may not have a cohesive or effective exercise program. In such instances, the user may utilize only a few machines which they are comfortable with, without realizing the benefits of a fully integrated exercise program.
In the best case, an individual will work with a personal trainer in order to obtain the benefits of experience and customization of a workout for that particular individual. Personal trainers, coaches and the like often desire that the clients under their care and advisement follow a predetermined set of exercises to help the client improve in a desired area or to reach a particular fitness goal or just to prescribe a general fitness protocol or program. However, as might be expected, it can be difficult for a busy client to keep track of the trainer's recommended workout program and to track his or her own performance while following that plan. A strength program must be well planned in order to be effective. For example, a strength program may include exercises for every muscle group at resistance levels based on personal fitness levels. As fitness levels change, the resistance level should also be changed. Planning and tracking is typically a manual process. Workouts are manually recorded in log books by either the client or his or her trainer, in the event that the trainer accompanies and is present with the client during the exercise program.
However, using a personal trainer is expensive. Furthermore, while a personal trainer is useful in some cases, each trainer's knowledge varies and the end experience is random regarding achieving the preferred effects of a customized workout. Aside from monetary considerations by the user, some people are simply not interested in having someone else evaluate their personal performance and look over their shoulder and pressure them to increase their strength and fitness levels. In those instances when a personal trainer is periodically consulted with, the prescribed workout program given to the exerciser by the trainer may not fit the exerciser's ability on any given day. For example, if the exerciser has a cold, didn't get enough sleep the night before, etc., that exerciser may not have the strength or mental fortitude to accomplish the prescribed exercise program.
Of course, providing administrators, trainers, physiologists, and the like increase the gym owner's cost of operating the gym. However, in traditional gyms such individuals are typically necessary to meet the needs of at least some of the member users.
Another disadvantage of traditional gyms is the matter of privacy. The majority of gyms have both male and female users which belong to the gym and exercise there on a regular basis. This can create a level of discomfort in some individuals when working out. There is a wide disparity of muscular strength and fitness levels between these individuals. Some users feel as if they are being judged, looked upon critically, or even “checked out” while exercising. The public nature of gyms creates a fair degree of anxiety and self-consciousness in many members. In fact, many individuals who are interested in obtaining a workout at the facilities provided by a public gym are not willing to attend the gym due to these concerns. There has been a recent development in the opening of women-only gyms where only women are the patrons in order to overcome some of these concerns. However, these women-only gyms also cater to a wide range of women having different muscular strength, fitness levels, body types and the like so that only some of these concerns are alleviated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new type of exercise facility which addresses the desire for users thereof to work out in privacy, obtain an effective full body workout in a reasonable amount of time, and have access to all necessary equipment during the workout or exercise regimen. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.